


Little Red Riding Rin

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome tell Souta a fairy tale.Issekiwa 2006 Fall 3rd Place
Series: The 6ixth Session [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 3





	Little Red Riding Rin

Originally Published July 28, 2006

* * *

It was fall. The forest was dying, fading green to yellow. The leaves were falling through cold, brittle air. Rin, her basket full of food and medicine from Jinenji, walked about those woods to Kaede.

She found the hut, sad that it looked abandoned. But it was autumn. And it was lonesome the world over.

Rin knocked.

"Come!" answered an old, granny-like voice.

It was too granny-like.

The voice came from a pile at the corner.

"Kaede, what do you do?"

"Sleep. Come. Let me ... see ... you."

Smiling, she tread toward the bundle.

"Rice cakes and fish, Rin said, offering the basket.

"Oh ... don't eat _that_ anymore," she said, taking the gift.

"What big claws!"

"Oh ... better to touch you with."

"What big eyes!"

"Oh ... better to see you with."

The figure sat and the covers tumbled bit by bit.

"What big fangs!"

"Kohaku hears the screams." Inuyasha added, excitedly: "He kills the bitch with the shard!"

* * *

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha 'sat'.

In the blanket, under the fall moon, Souta shrugged.

"Kohaku kills Inuyasha's evil step-mom and, er, they live happily ever after."

Souta sighed: "Thanks, guys, but I like Koga's bed-time stories better."

* * *


End file.
